kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Ananta
Chapter 39 of SOS. This is part of the Homeworld Series of worlds, following Ananta as she goes through her memories of her homeworld. Story Sage When Ananta had passed through the door, she next found herself on her home world, looking far younger than normal. Looking around, she had found herself in the plaza containing the Mother Crystal, an object of great power to her people, with her grandmother sitting not too far from it. Walking over to her grandmother, the girl was then told by the elder woman of her fate to be the next sage and what it held in store for her. When her grandmother presented the keyblade to Ananta, wishing to pass it down to girl, Ananta then proceeded to run. Too afraid of the responsibilities that came with inheriting such an object, Ananta ran away as best as she could, going back to her home. While her parents were surprised by her early arrival, they didn't pay much mind to it beyond it and left the girl to her devices. Merely reading stories for the next few hours, Ananta loitered about in her room wondering about her predestined path in life. Eventually, her grandmother had come home, though didn't say much about the earlier incident in front of Ananta's parents. However, after some time had passed, the elder woman wished to try the passing of the keyblade again, and thus brought Ananta to the Mother Crystal again. Once there, she presented the girl with the keyblades and responsibilities associated with it, and when asked if she would become her apprentice, Ananta agreed. When Ananta took the keyblade, she next found herself back in her present day body, though far into the future of her world. While walking along, she had met with one of the three Caballeros, Jose, who informed her to go home. Once there, she was met with the sight of her parents and grandmother who, while seeming surprised by the girl's change in appearance due to her journey, seemed rather unfazed. It was then that her grandmother had told her that she needed to attend a prayer ceremony. When they had arrived at the Mother Crystal, the elderly woman told them they were not doing much praying here, and instead Ananta had to go through a trial. The girl ,stepping into the pool of water flowing from the crystal ended up in her Station of Awakening there. After declaring that her friends were what was most important to her, and that she was going to protect them and her family no matter the cost. Once this declaration was made, Ananta went to another platform within the station where she was met with the sight of her grandmother waiting for her, keyblade at the ready. Giving Ananta a wooden sword to defend herself with, the two proceeded to fight. While it was clearly one sided, the elderly woman asked if Ananta was relieved to no longer be able to use the keyblade, and to simply accept the freedom that came along with not having it. While she figured she had been, Ananta realized the importance of having the sacred weapon and wished to never part with it again. With this resolve in mind, she struck down her grandmother, was gifted with keyblade and with her trial complete, returned to the Castle of Illusion.